lucetifandomcom-20200213-history
Journal System
The journal is a mixture of complex magic and technology; it was designed as a method of secret communication for the Malnosso when the organization was still small, and eventually became the primary method of observing the effects of the experiments. A group of scientists linked them to computers, so all entries, written or voiced, are tracked by the Malnosso. There are a set amount of pages, physically, but as a character flips through it, the pages shift so that characters can backtrack to entries made before they arrived. This shift is not noticable in any way besides the fact that there are inexplicably more pages. As a special note, since there have been numerous mix-ups: strike-out text is only available on ooc/action notations and written entries/comments, not voice posts or speech in action posts. The same rule applies to "keysmashes", though some people likely have audible equivelants. Journal Functions *'Written': Simply write what you want to have posted; drawings can also be shown on the pages. Content will appear on the network and be visible to other characters after one minute has passed without any new content to the entry being added. Comments are made in the same way. *'Voice': There is a VOICE "button" at the top of each page; you must touch it to initiate the voice function. It can be turned off at any time. Other characters can either hear it via real-time or, at a later date/time, press on the "entry" or the "comment" with the pen (much like actual voice posts on LJ) and the entry will play. *'Accidental Voice': Records and plays in real-time. Doesn't usually have a playback function. This happens sporadically, ie. whenever the player feels like revealing something the character wouldn't normally share. *'Camera': Takes snapshots periodically, which serve as the character icons; each page is slotted so that the camera can view the journal user. The camera can be covered or obscured. *'Video': Self-explanatory; characters can make short video posts or 'comments' to other characters. These can also be made accidentally. *'Call Function': At the bottom of the main entry page there is a box that contains a small image and the barcode of each resident of Luceti. Characters need only tap the image to call for the selected character's attention; said character's journal will ring periodically until it has been opened, where (in their own call box) the one that summoned them will be shown. *'Links': When a character is given a "link" (ie. "Go here for the Guide") they are directed to the next page over, which will shift to reveal whatever entry they have been linked to. Regarding 'Hacking' Whenever characters have an entry or a part of an entry that they wish to lock from the rest of Luceti, they need only draw a box around what they want hidden and write "Unhackable/Locked to Name" and then either some sort of passcode, or a "ladders" game. supposed to be an example of the ladders game here but I haven't found one yet :| The level of hackability depends on the complexity of the game or passcode, which in turn depends on how much effort the character puts into making it. This is why certain entries are more hackable than others, and some are impossible to hack. Hacking takes a lot of practice and intelligence, so don't expect every character to get it immediately. In order to hack an entry, characters must first suspect that it is locked; they must write "Hack" in the comment to reveal a passcode box or the ladder game. If they are successful, the entry will be revealed; if not nothing will happen. They can then lock their own comments in the same way. Hacking must be done within a certain amount of time; the amount of time is inversely proportionate to the complexity of the lock. If it is a very complex lock, characters have less time to hack it than, say, something that is only 10% hackable. Disclaimer: For the record, this was the official manner of hacking that Eggy and I agreed upon during our brainstorming session, but it is not by any means the only way of hacking or locking entries. Other characters have invented a number of different ways of doing it, such as passwords, numeric code, etc., so there really is no right or wrong way of doing it. Be as creative as you like! Category:The Nitpicker's Guide Category:Lore